Una Historia Diferente
by Yasuli
Summary: Esta es una historia original, de dos autoras, RockandLover y Yasuli, todo empieza cuando el Host CLub está ya en la universidad, Haruhi tiene un año que se fue de la ciudad y ahora estudia en el extranjero, justo en el año en que los gemelos en
1. Chapter 1 El inicio de Luna

**Una Historia Diferente**

Capítulo 1. El inicio de Luna

- ¿cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí? – pensaba luna, mientras se encontraba a la espera de poder abordar el avión que cambiaría el resto de su vida.

De algo sí estaba segura, ella iba a pasar un año maravilloso, estudiando literatura en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, aunque sólo fuera un año, lo iba a aprovechar al máximo para, después de este año regresar a casa, desde el otro lado del mundo y terminar su carrera siendo una de las mejores.

Luna era una persona alegre, soñadora mucho más de lo que aparentaba, algo torpe y le encanta leer, la música, dibujar y sobre todo los videojuegos, el manga y el anime, el alta delgada, de cabello largo y un poco rizado, de color castaño oscuro llegando a negro, de ojos grandes color café, muy expresivos. Llegó puntual a la sala de espera, desde 2horas antes, así que ya había visto el amanecer en los grandes ventanales de la sala, en teoría el avión salía a las 8:20am; pero acababan de anunciar que llevaba una hora de retraso, eso la ponía inquieta miró la hora en su celular ya eran 8:40 le estaba empezando a dar hambre, lo sentía en su estómago, por lo que decidió sacar un yogurt para beber de su bolsa; eso sí algo que Luna nunca podía dejar pasar es tener hambre, de lo contrario no funcionaba. Mientras esperaba decidió ponerse a leer un poco todavía le quedaba media hora más para que llegara el avión, sin observar lo que pasara en la sala.

Por fin la hora de subir al avión llegó, iba a ser un vuelo muy largo, con una escala en Canadá, la razón no la sabía pero Luna subió con un mar de emociones en su estómago y sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente, se había despedido desde las 6am de sus padres y su hermana, y ese recuerdo la envolvía en nostalgia, aunque se le pasaba por las náuseas de la emoción y del hambre que sentía; todas las emociones habidas y por haber, las estaba sintiendo justo en ese momento. Mientras subía vio que del otro lado del pasillo del avión subía una joven muy linda, a la que también se le veían los nervios en la cara. Luna decidió tratar de entablar una conversación

Hola, me llamo Luna… - dijo tratando de sonar tranquila y amigable

Hola, soy Isab… - contestó en el mismo tono que Luna la bella joven, al mismo tiempo que uno de los compartimentos del equipaje de mano que había quedado mal cerrado se abrió al momento del despegue interrumpiendo la conversación y asustando a las dos chicas.

Este incidente desilusionó un poco a Luna porque cuando las azafatas terminaron de arreglar el equipaje, vio que la joven a la que había saludado ya tenía abierto uno de sus libros en su regazo y se había comenzado a leer. Así que Luna decidió ponerse sus audífonos y no hacerle caso a una como película que empezaba y desayunar escuchando música. El vuelo parecía pasar muy lento, las nubes eran tan monótonas que si estaba el mar abajo no lo podía notar; en momentos como estos era en los que Luna se reprochaba el no haber tomado el vuelo en la línea de su país y haberlo tomado en una extranjera, lo cual le habían sumado 4 horas más de vuelo; siendo un total de 20 horas… y no podría hablar con nadie, por lo que Luna decidió dormirse, así el tiempo pasaría más rápido y así lo fue…

Al despertar sintió unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño, así que se paró corriendo al baño, aunque torpemente porque aún seguía media dormida. De regreso a su asiento casi llegando a él se tropezó a medio pasillo se resbaló cayendo de una forma muy cómica y poco convencional entre el pasillo, su asiento y el asiento de la joven que había saludado al inicio del vuelo, la cual pegó un brinco y muy asustada y preocupada preguntó:

¿te encuentras bien? – ayudando a Luna a ponerse de pie

Lo siento mucho te asusté… - contestó nerviosa y aguantándose las lágrimas - …no era mi intención…

No te preocupes, estaba despierta y escuchaba música – contestó sonriendo amablemente.

Vamos a llegar de madrugada verdad, ¿cuántas horas de vuelo faltan? – preguntó Luna tallándose la pierna mientras regresaba a su asiento.

Cerca de 2hrs y media y sí serán cerca de las 5am cuando lleguemos… - contestó mirando las estrellas por la ventana – o tal vez por el cambio de horario

Luna se sintió más tranquila de tener a alguien con quien hablar y de que la mayoría de los pasajeros estuvieran dormidos y no vieran su tonta caída.

Por cierto me llamo Isabella – sonrió la linda joven de café cabellera, mientras miraba fijamente a Luna – creo que no me presenté bien al inicio del vuelo.

Yo soy Luna Mocka – sonriendo aún más ampliamente – un gusto en conocerte…

El gusto es mío – mientras estrechaban la mano.

Esas dos últimas horas de vuelo se pasaron muy rápido, como si la plática que mantuvieron le diera velocidad al avión. Platicaron de sus gustos en general, se complementaron muy bien, ninguna de las dos nunca había sentido que pudieran hablar así con alguien que acababan de conocer Isabella estaba emocionada por conocer a Luna y viceversa; se les veía la emoción en la cara, sobretodo sabiendo que alguien hablaba su mismo idioma; durante esas dos horas platicaron sobre cómo habían conseguido su beca para estudiar Literatura en el extranjero, pero al llegar al aeropuerto en Narita, nunca se mencionaron si se volverían a ver o en qué Universidad iban a estudiar.

Ya en el aeropuerto Luna se despidió de Isabella con un fuerte abrazo, pero no se pasaron su mail y se fueron cada quien por su lado, Luna se encontró con su prima Maya que tenía poco de haberse casado y vivía en Tokio, iba a pasar con ella la primera semana en lo que buscaba un lugar para quedarse, aunque Maya y su esposo insistieron en que Luna se quedara, a ella no le gustaba causar molestias, ni mucho menos estar de sobra en la casa, sobretodo porque como recién casado derramaban miel en exceso y eso ya la estaba empalagando.

Así fue que el primer día de clases en la Universidad de Ouran, Luna recordó a Isabella, rogando porque también estudiara con ella Literatura allí mismo, ya que dentro del programa de inducción no la había visto, pensó que estaría en otra universidad. Lo que pasaba es que ninguna de las dos sabía que la otra iba a estar en Ouran también, a Isabella le había tocado estar en el otro grupo y solamente se le había figurado ver caminando a Luna entre los pasillos de Ouran, lo cual consideró imposible sin saber que realmente era ella.

Algo causaba conmoción entre las chicas de nuevo ingreso durante el programa de inducción, y es que dentro de sus filas se encontraban unos gemelos muy hermosos, bien parecidos, altos, castaños, con ojos cafés; Luna e Isabella habían escuchado cada quien por su parte que eran los famosos gemelos Hitachiin, o eso decían sus compañeras del grupo de inducción que se volvían locas cada vez que los veían pasar…

El curso de inducción pasó tan rápido, que ninguna de las dos se enteró que entrarían en la misma universidad, Luna seguía en busca de un departamento que rentar, y el primer día de clases le cayó de la noche a la mañana; ese día se llevó una gran sorpresa, se le figuró ver a Isabella, así que un poco temerosa le gritó:

Is… - mientras trataba de cerciorarse si era realmente ella… - tiene que ser ella, destacamos bastante… – se dijo para sí y le gritó - ¡ISABELLAA!

¡LUNA! Eres tú! – contestó emocionada mientras corría a abrazarla – creí que no volvería a verte…

Ya sé ni yo tampoco… - Luna estaba muy emocionada como para seguir hablando

Supongo que tomaremos muchas clases juntas, eso me agrada bastante – dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba su horario a Luna

¡Woow! Tenemos la primera clase juntas!, busquemos el salón…

Y se encaminaron juntas por los pasillos de aquella enorme universidad en busca del salón de su primera clase…


	2. Chapter 2 El inicio de Isabella

**Una Historia Diferente**

Capítulo 2. EL inicio de Isabella

Le echó un último vistazo a su bolsa de mano. Según ella estaba todo; dulces, libros, lapicero, libreta de notas, audífonos, números de emergencia, nombres de las personas con las que llegaría, papeles, boleto de avión, y más dulces.

- Detente por favor, es la décima vez que ves el bolso. Son 8:40, calma.

El vuelo del avión se retrasó una hora, y a él se le ocurrió llevarla a la cafetería del aeropuerto para desayunar algo antes de partir. Y a pesar de que ella tenía ganas de comer, no quiso probar bocado.

Estatura media, delgada, de rasgos felinos, cabello muy largo y lacio, color café oscuro, igual que sus ojos. Ella se tomaba la vida en serio, a veces se presionaba mucho, pero trataba de divertirse, le gustaba la música, bailar, leer, escribir, la fotografía, y colorear. Coloreaba todo en su mente, solo que ahora estaba muy nerviosa como para pensar en colores. Nerviosa porque ese día ganaba algo. Y no era cualquier "algo"; era una beca para estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de Japón y el mundo.

Isabella Natalino estaba ahí sentada, frente a su mejor amigo, con la mirada perdida, inquieta, dando saltitos en su asiento. Se separaría de sus familiares y amistades para ir a estudiar literatura por un año. ¿Podrá hacerlo bien?, se preguntaba. Ganó por amor a las letras, pero ganaría mucho más que un viaje y estudios. Eso la mantenía viviendo, desde ahora, en incertidumbre.

- Isabella por favor, come algo. Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, y sé que tienes hambre. ¿Le despreciarías las últimas golosinas a tu mejor amigo? – Ella lo miró con sorpresa. _"Las últimas golosinas que vienen de él"_ pensó.

- No digas esas cosas, no serán las últimas que me darás - Le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo y mordió las galletas, el sonrió a la acción.

Se acercaba el momento de partida, después de silencios y risas nerviosas, los dos muchachos se levantaron de la mesita. Ella llamó a sus padres, por séptima vez, para decirles que ya abordaría el avión. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las contuvo. Isabella miró a su amigo, él la ayudó a abrigarse, porque Natalino, siempre tenía frio. Lo abrazó, lo más fuerte que le permitieron sus nervios. Le agradeció por haberla acompañado y se soltó de él.

- ¡Nada de chicos Isabella!- Ella esperaba un comentario de aliento, no esa restricción. Puso los ojos en blanco, le sonrió y como pudo caminó. Felicidad y nostalgia, en su sangre corrían todo tipo de sentimientos. Estaba roja, pero aún así sentía frio. Sus manos sudaban y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

A la par, mientras subía, vio una hermosa chica alta, y tal parecía que ella no era la única con el rostro lleno de nervios.

- Hola, me llamo Luna – habló la chica de repente. Isabella olvidó las lágrimas en sus ojos y sonrió tímidamente.

- Hola, soy Isabe…- quería presentarse, pero sorpresivamente uno de los compartimentos del equipaje se abrió de repente. Entre el caos y el despegue, solucionó el problema rápido y se fue a su asiento.

Isabella tenía muchas ganas de seguir una conversación con Luna pero sus nervios de la distrajeron y la llevaron a otro punto. Además de empezar su vida en un nuevo lugar, Isabella tenía que enfrentarse a otro gran miedo: volar. Le tenía miedo a los aviones, incluso en tierra, escuchaba el sonido de las turbinas y se ponía a temblar. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, sacó un libro y se dejó llevar por las letras.

Varias horas de vuelo y estaba cansada. A pesar de que no le gustaba dormir en cualquier lugar, pensó que sería poco inteligente quedarse despierta, cerró su libro, se colocó sus audífonos e inmediatamente cayó dormida. Ya que su cuerpo se relajó y descansó lo suficiente, despertó poco a poco. Sus manos estaban frías, bostezó, abrió su libro y se encontró con una nota. Con la confusión en su rostro, intentó leerla, pero brincó en su asiento muy asustada al ver que en el pasillo, Luna, la chica que se animó a hablarle, tropezó y estaba en el suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

- Lo siento mucho, te asusté…- dijo con la voz quebrada- No era mi intención…

- No te preocupes, estaba despierta y escuchaba música –Sonrió y se olvidó de la nota

- Vamos a llegar de madrugada verdad, ¿Cuántas horas de vuelo faltan? – preguntó Luna tallándose la pierna mientras regresaba a su asiento.

- Cerca de 2hrs y media, y sí, serán cerca de las 5am cuando lleguemos- contestó Isabella mirando las estrellas por la ventana – O tal vez por el cambio de horario.

Absorbida por la cercanía de las nubes, olvidó su miedo a las alturas. Ahora tenía, curiosamente, a las estrellas y a Luna. Regresó a mirar a la chica alta.

- Por cierto me llamo Isabella, creo que no me presenté bien al inicio del vuelo- extendió una mano para presentarse formalmente

- Yo soy Luna Mocka –sonrió y su rostro se iluminó de sinceridad– un gusto en conocerte

- El gusto es mío – dijo mientras estrechaban la mano.

Después de la presentación fue muy fácil para Isabella hablar con Luna. Las últimas horas en el avión, se fueron entre risas. Hablaron de todo un poco: programas de televisión, comida, amigos, familia, música. Tenían tantas cosas en común, incluso ambas habían ganado una beca por literatura.

Cuando el avión estaba ya en tierra, anonadada por el aterrizaje, Isabella se despidió cariñosamente de Luna; le deseo suerte, y tomó un camino diferente al de la chica de cabello ondulado.

Fue por su equipaje y se sentó un momento. Sacó su celular, buscó una red y gracias a la tecnología pudo escribirle un mensaje a su familia poniéndolos al tanto de su locación. Después de unos minutos, Aaron, mejor amigo de su amigo, que estaba trabajando en Tokio; llegó por ella. Le preguntó si había llegado bien, le ayudó con el equipaje y la llevó a su nueva casa. Un lugar pequeño, pero lindo. Tenía mucho que agradecerle, no sólo le había conseguido un bonito lugar donde vivir, también le ayudó a tramitar papeles para universidad.

El primer día de clases en Ouran, Isabella estaba nerviosa, tenía frio. Sostuvo su horario de clases y suspiró muy profundo, no sabía por dónde empezar; un chico alto de cabello castaño, la miró, se acercó a ella, tomó el mapa de sus manos y lo volteó, se alejó riendo. ¿Se burló de mí?, se preguntó. Afirmativamente, sostenía el mapa de la universidad al revés. Caminó por los largos pasillos del edificio central, sintiendo vergüenza por su torpeza, pero su corazón se aceleró al ver pasar a alguien igual que Luna. Al instante creyó que era imposible.

El chico que se había burlado de ella estaba a unas cuantas personas de ella, y no era el único. Su hermano gemelo, estaba ahí presente. Ambas, Luna e Isabella, los notaron, guapos y altos. Los gemelos Hitachiin. Se sorprendían cada vez que los veían pasar, ya que las chicas empezaban a gritar y correr tras ellos. Isabella, salió del trance justo al escuchar un grito con su nombre.

- ¡ISABELLA!

- ¡LUNA! ¡Eres tú! – contestó emocionada mientras corría a abrazarla –creí que no volvería a verte…

- Ya sé, ni yo tampoco- Luna estaba muy emocionada como para seguir hablando

- Supongo que tomaremos muchas clases juntas, eso me agrada bastante – dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba su horario a Luna

- ¡Woow! Tenemos la primera clase juntas!, busquemos el salón…

Mientras buscaban el salón de clases, intercambiaron sonrisas. Y así empezaron uno de los capítulos más emocionantes de sus vidas…


	3. Chapter 3 El Primer Día

Por fin Luna e Isabella se habían establecido en la nueva ciudad, aunque Luna seguía en busca de departamentos pequeños y baratos, sólo para ella a los alrededores de Ouran, lo cual le ocasionaba muchos conflictos; porque su prima Maya no quería dejarla ir a vivir sola, pero a Luna le chocaba hacer mal tercio… después de todo el ver a su prima y a su esposo, le hacían recordar cosas que no quería.

Las dos nuevas amigas iban caminando juntas en busca del primer salón de clases, iban muy emocionadas por el reencuentro que acababan de tener; al pasar por uno de los grandes y lujosos pasillos de aquel lugar en un jardín se encontraba un apuesto grupo, lleno de chicos muy guapos, era inevitable no voltearlos a ver, cada uno tenía su estilo; y dentro de ellos se encontraban los famosos gemelos que tanto revuelo habían hecho dentro de su curso de inducción; además de que todos ellos, se encontraban rodeados de un montón de chicas con quienes conversaban y tomaban el té de la mañana.

- Mira, también tomaremos literatura antigua juntas – dijo tranquilamente y con un dejo de emoción Isabella sin darse cuenta de que Luna se había quedado parada a observar aquel bello paisaje lleno de un montón de apuestos chicos.

- No te parecen un poco extravagantes..? – preguntó Luna a Isabella, mientras seguía absorta en aquella vista

- Oh, Luna… yo… - contestó Isabella al darse cuenta de lo que veía, sonrojándose levemente; a lo que Luna al darse cuenta le preguntó sin ocultar ni tantito la emoción y la intromisión - ¿apoco ya te gusta alguien? – le brillaban los ojos de emoción a Luna…

- No, bueno yo… esq… - volteando a ver a Luna y nerviosa Isabella le comentó – lo que pasa es que uno de los gemelos me ayudó hace rato y pues… sí son así de guapos tan de frente… - pero no pudo terminar la frase al ver que los gemelos se acercaban, iban caminando en dirección a ellas.

Ver aquel par de personas, eran igual, al menos en el exterior es lo que nos decía, a lo que Luna pensó _*ahora entiendo a Isabella*_, lo vio lentamente acercarse, ahora sí iban en dirección a ellas, las no pudieron evitar sentir ese ligero calambre en su estómago y que recorría todo su cuerpo, la fresca brisa de septiembre tocó el rostro de las chicas y agitó el castaño cabello de aquel par de hermanos, lo cual les dio un aire de grandeza y lindura, que los volvía irremediablemente sexys.

- Nee… Hikaru, parece que alguien impide nuestro paso – habló uno de los chicos…

- hee, tienen caras de asustadas – los dos sonrieron, y se miraron traviesamente mientras rodeaban a las chicas, hablándoles muy cerca al oído y a su cara…

- ¿están perdidas..? – hablaron por lo bajo y al unísono, las chicas temblaron y pegaron un brinco apartándose de ellos tratando de no parecer nerviosas y sonrojadas…

- no… bueno, yo… es que… las dos – Isabella inevitablemente se trabó de nerviosismo, y no pudo evitar que uno de los gemelos le quitara el horario que traía en la mano…

- Oye devuélvenos ese horario… - habló la chica de cabello ligeramente rizado, tratando de parecer firme en lo que decía.

- No te preocupes Luna, tengo una copia por aquí… - contestó amable y temerosamente Isabella mientras abría torpemente su bolsa.

Los gemelos, al ver la reacción de las bellas jóvenes, se miraron mutuamente, sacaron la lengua y se echaron a reír, lo cual dejó muy extrañadas a las chicas mientras tomaban de regreso el horario; los chicos finalmente se presentaron… tenían en ellos un ligero aroma a rosas, que tanto le encantaba a Luna, lo cual la hipnotizó y los siguió; pues al parecer se dirigían al mismo salón que Isabella y que ella, se dirigían exactamente a una de esas clases que todos los nuevos estudiantes de la universidad en Ouran deberían de tomar, no importaba su carrera. Mientras caminaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y en aquel aroma, escuchó que se llamaban Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin; que eran de una familia muy importante y que su madre era una diseñadora famosa o algo así, al fin de cuentas no se esforzó tanto por escuchar porque Luna iba inmersa dentro de aquel aroma a rosas que emanaba de ellos con cada rose del viento en sus cabellos.

- Fue un placer conocerlas señoritas, nos veremos después por ahí, Luna, Isabella… - se despidieron besando la mano de las jóvenes - …iremos a los asientos de por allá…

- Hasta luego – se despidió amablemente Isabella, ya mucho más tranquila, e intrigada por la cara de Luna – Luna… - le dio un codazo para que reaccionara.

- Bye… - dijo Luna al reaccionar al codazo de Isabella – pero un momento, Isa… ¿cómo es que?... ¿ellos?, ¿yo?... ¿en qué momento les dije mi nombre?...

Isabella sonrió y rió levemente pues el profesor acababa de empezar la clase… - de seguro ni te has dado cuenta de que ya está empezando la clase – y volvió a sonreír – has contado casi toda tu vida, o casi toda y ni te diste cuenta… estabas sumida en la mirada de Kaoru a decirte la verdad…

- …que pena… - terminó agachando la mirada y sonrojada – de seguro es que yo… perdón Isabella… fui débil – terminando la oración en un modo dramático exagerado y sobreactuado.

Isabella no pudo evitar no reírse, tanto que hasta el profesor las tuvo que callar, lo cual las hizo brincar y atender por fin a la clase que comenzaba. Así pasaron el primer día, perdiéndose entre pasillos y encontrándose en salón diferentes, en uno de sus recorridos buscando un salón y sin saber cómo llegaron a la primaria; dónde muertas de la vergüenza regresaron con muchas indicaciones y dieron con su siguiente salón; a decir verdad, se emocionaban cada que los gemelos aparecían en algunas de sus clases, aunque sea sólo para molestar.

Al finalizar el día, ahora sí las chicas se pasaron sus números telefónicos y dónde vivía, descubrieron que tomaban el mismo camión a las 5pm lo cual las hizo realmente feliz, aunque se bajaban es estaciones distintas. Y así se fueron cada quién para su casa, y esa noche Luna salió a cenar con Maya y Mamoru celebrando su primer día de clases e Isabella salió a comprar lo de la cena con su amigo Aaron.


	4. Chapter 4 Invitación

Capítulo 4. Invitación

Ya había pasado una semana. Las chicas pasaban mucho tiempo en la universidad, en talleres, la biblioteca y la cafetería. Luna era la que mejor entendía el idioma, le ayudaba a Isabella con algunas palabras y tareas.

Aunque estaba el sol, ahí arriba de ellas. Sentían frio. Luna estaba pensando en dónde seguir buscando un departamento. Tenía la mirada perdida, tomó diferentes folletos, y siguió buscando direcciones. Decidió ponerse los audífonos porque Isabella, que estaba sentada a un lado de ella en la banca del jardín central de la universidad, estaba muy ocupada viendo una pequeña nota. "Seguro es algo serio, Isabella no se mueve" se dijo.

Isabella mientras sostenía el pedazo de papel en su mano, recreó la última conversación que tuvo con Aaron esa mañana. Las dos chicas suspiraron al mismo tiempo sin notarlo.

"-Gracias. No sé qué haría sin tu ayuda- dijo ella honestamente.

-No agradezcas. Hay que apoyarnos entre todos, es bueno tener con quien hablar en tu propio idioma. Aquí están los números telefónicos de la oficina- le entregó un papel con muchos números escritos.

-Gracias, espero no causar problemas. ¿Alguna otra recomendación?- Aaron miró el cielo.

-No, pero si tienes alguna otra duda, habrá más tiempo para hablar. Pues, me retiro. Buen día en la universidad Isabella- ambos sonrieron y caminaron por su lado. Aaron, ya cuesta abajo, se detuvo de golpe y a lo lejos agregó- ¡Ah! Julian dijo que nada de chicos- Isabella cerró los ojos y suspiro molesta.

-No me digas que eres espía de… -Aaron soltó una carcajada.

-No soy espía de nadie. Julian me encargó mucho ayudarte, pero ya sabes que exagera las cosas. Yo sé que eres responsable y vienes aquí a estudiar, y a disfrutar. Confía en mí.

-Siento mucho ser una carga –dijo confundida y miró sus pies.

-No lo eres. Por favor. Vivamos bien como vecinos y amigos ¿Sí? –Se rió una última vez.

-Sí, gracias. ¡Buen día Aaron!- dijo, y cada uno siguió su camino."

Isabella, levantó de golpe la mirada, la nota que tanto la hizo pensar desapareció de sus manos. Voces conocidas hicieron que se le revolviera el estómago. Los atractivos gemelos estaban cerca de ellas.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo pasándole la nota al otro gemelo.

-¿Es una nota de tu novio? –dijo el segundo.

- ¡Qué manía la suya de arrebatar cosas ajenas! ¿Podrán devolvérmela? -Dijo Isabella con preocupación en la voz

-No has respondido a nuestras preguntas- dijeron en unísono los gemelos.

-No voy a responder nada –Los gemelos se pasaron la nota una y otra vez entre ellos, sin que la pequeña Isabella, aun de puntitas, pudiera alcanzarla. Luna no notó lo que pasaba hasta que bajó los folletos de su mirada.

"Qué pasa…" se dijo Luna quitándose los audífonos pero se interrumpió cuando descubrió unos ojos observándola. Un aroma, diferente a todos, hizo que Luna se quedara pasmada. Sentada junto a ella un hermoso joven, alto, rubio, muy varonil, la miraba. Luna, dejó de respirar, el aire se le hizo pesado, sus manos temblaron, se puso blanca.

-¿Oye, esos dos siempre son así con ustedes? –Luna no despegó la mirada de él. –Incluso eres interesante con esa mirada de susto en tu rostro… - el sonrió- Ahora entiendo porqué ellos hablan mucho de ustedes. Bueno, como no tendré éxito me iré – Guiñó un ojo y Luna vio cómo se agitó su cabello, lo vio caminar hasta donde estaba su amiga.

-¡Vámonos! Dejen a Isabella en paz. –Dijo el rubio

-Nos veremos pronto Isabella –dijo uno de los gemelos acercándose mucho al rostro de la joven. Isabella se hizo para atrás. El otro gemelo le devolvió la nota y la despeino.

-Esperen nuestras invitaciones- Prácticamente cantó el rubio. Murmuraron unas palabras y se fueron en silencio.

-Ahhh, se comportan como niños. Creí que esto era una universidad de gente madura y pensante, y…- Suspiró fuertemente mientras se sentaba a un lado de Luna. Extendió, el ahora maltratado, papel. Tenía el cabello totalmente revuelto, su cara estaba roja, al contrario de Luna que estaba pálida- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dijo algo el rubio alto?

-¿Qué…? Yo, no. Él no dijo nada… malo. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... –Isabella vio los folletos de Luna, en el suelo- ¿Buscas casa?

-Eh… Sí, ya no quiero estar con mi prima, recién casada.

-Donde yo me quedo, es pequeño, y tranquilo muy bonito. Te invito a verlo. La renta es barata. Si te gusta, eres bienvenida.

-¡Muchas gracias Isabella! –La abrazó.

-Sólo tengo que pasar por unos libros a la biblioteca, y nos vamos.

-Gracias.

Después de pasar por los libros, pasaron a comprar la cena, y llegaron a la casa de Isabella. Luna quedó maravillada, obviamente le iba a contar a su prima que había encontrado lugar. Después de cenar, Luna partió a casa.

Después de terminar la tarea, Isabella aprovechó para escribir a su familia. Sentada frente a su laptop. ¿Por dónde empezar a escribir? Tenía que compartir sus experiencias con la comida, su nueva casa, el clima, que sus trámites estaban listos, que había un grupo de chicos muy guapos en la universidad, y que dos de ellos; gemelos, siempre la molestaban… No, ¿para qué evitarlo más? Decidió escribirle a Julian primero. Desde que leyó la nota, no se había puesto en contacto con él.


	5. Chapter 5 El Jardín de las Rosas

Capítulo 5. El jardín de las Rosas

Aquella semana pasó rápido, y Luna por fin convenció a su prima de que la dejara ir a vivir sola, la apoyaba Mamoru, el esposo de su prima, al cual convenció en primer lugar. Por fin llegó el fin de semana y Luna empezó con la mudanza, aunque llevaba haciéndolo toda la semana, pero le quedaban cosas por pasar; Isabella que accedió a ayudarla se encontraba con Luna desempaquetando algunas de las cosas ya en su nuevo departamento.

-Tienes muchas cosas interesantes… - le comentó Isabella mientras tomaba el tomo de uno de los mangas de Luna, estaba maravillada con todo lo que veía.

-Jeje… sí – contestó nerviosamente Luna – sabes no a todos les agrada mis gustos, especialmente a mi familia; por cierto terminaste la tarea de literatura antigua, es que no estoy segura de esta parte… - comentó mientras tomaba su libro.

Isabella abrió su mochila y sacó su libro, el cual había llevado con ella abriéndolo en la página que le enseñaba Luna… - ah! Mira te explico, lo que pasa es que… - pero una gran ráfaga de viento la interrumpió, haciendo que ambos libros movieran sus páginas bruscamente, de las cuales salieron dos sobres, uno por cada libro. Era un sobre color rosa pálido, tan pálido que parecía blanco y que desprendía un hermoso olor a rosas. Al frente tenían los nombres de las chicas, escritos con pulcra caligrafía en una tinta negra, que aunque era negra brillaba.

Esos dos sobres sorprendieron a las chicas y se olvidaron de la tarea al menos por un momento, los tomaron y vieron que no tenían remitente. En ese momento no se imaginaban cómo es que habían llegado ahí, para empezar, _*¿quién y cómo consiguieron meter esto en mi libro?*, _pensó cada una de ellas olvidándose por un segundo de lo que estaban haciendo y de dónde estaban.

-Debe de ser una broma… - comentó la aún intrigada Isabella

-¡No! – gritó emocionada y exageradamente Luna – debe de ser una bomba o un virus extraño! Nos atacaaan – terminó actuando su comentario, pareciendo que le daba un ataque y desplomándose en el piso.

-¡Jajaja! – no pudo evitar reírse Isabella – cuando haces ese tipo de cosas me preguntó la razón por la cual no estudiaste teatro – Luna sólo sonrió ante aquel comentario – bueno y si los abrimos… - Luna asintió en señal de aprobación.

Las chicas abrieron los sobres con mucho cuidado, en parte porque no querían dañar tan hermoso sobre y porque no sabían lo que podría contener. Sintieron un poco de decepción al encontrar una pequeña _¿carta?_, más bien era una invitación, a una exclusiva fiesta de té en uno de los jardines más grandes y bellos de la universidad, que se encontraba por detrás de la biblioteca principal. Aquellas invitaciones estaban personalizadas, dirigidas únicamente a cada una de ellas; las cuales leyeron en silencio…

_Isabella Natalino / Luna Mocka:_

_Te esperamos el viernes a las 5pm en el jardín mayor de las rosas detrás de la biblioteca principial junto al auditrorio. Lleva ropa formal._

_Host Club_

-Esto en verdad es real…- comentó intrigada Luna a su escéptica amiga, quien no despegaba la mirada de la invitación

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir? – preguntó Isabella volviendo en sí –no estoy muy segura de esto, ya conoces como son los gemelos y por lo visto el resto de sus amigos… tampoco se quedan atrás…

-Bueno, debo admitir que es tentador, pero tengo un examen a esa hora, además, no tienes que ir a asesorías con el profe ese que te gusta – terminó Luna mirando pícaramente a su amiga

-Yo… hay Luna… yo, como puedes decir eso… - se ruborizó – cómo me gustaría que estuvieras en esa clase…

-A mí también, pero tu Italiano es más avanzado que el mío; estamos igual que en francés… me gustaría que estuvieras en mi curso… - apaga su voz tristemente.

-Bueno simplemente se me da mejor el italiano como el francés a ti – dijo Isabella sonriendo para animar a su amiga – de todos modos, ¿cuál era tu duda en la tarea, cómo interpretar esta parte del texto? – dejando de lado la invitación y haciendo que Luna se apurara con la tarea.

La semana pasó muy rápido tan rápido que para cuando era jueves, al terminar sus clases de la tarde estaban tan estresadas y nerviosas que no habían tenido tiempo para recordar al invitación, aunque justo ese día al pasar por la biblioteca vieron el jardín en el que era la fiesta, ya oscurecía y se encontraban iluminándolo con luces, sólo distinguieron lo que parecían millones de fantasmas acomodando mesas y sillas por todos lados.

-Es increíble que todavía se den el lujo de hacer esto… - comentó Isabella en un tono de voz que expresaba pena por lo que veía - …digo se supone ya están en la universidad, pronto se harán cargo de empresas importantes y así…

-Supongo que es inevitable… - contestó con indiferencia Luna, al momento en que dos siluetas se acercaban a ellas, tan iguales que se pararon uno a cada lado de las chicas.

-Yo no lo creo así, verdad Hikaru… - habló una voz a la derecha de Luna

-Cierto Kaoru, - contestaron del lado izquierdo de Isabella – pero Isabella, Luna… - cada uno cogió una mano de las chicas y la besaron como antiguos caballeros.

En la penumbra y a media luz, Luna e Isabella estaban agradecidas de que no se les viera lo rojas que se habían puesto por semejante acción, pero las voces de los chicos las despertaron del trance – nos vemos mañana, no falten… - terminaron los gemelos al unísono y los vieron acercarse a un grupo. Y a lo lejos se pudieron percatar de que se encontraron con el famoso Host Club, los vieron a lo lejos alejarse…

Al día siguiente estaban nerviosas, no por la invitación, si no por su respectivo examen y asesoría con el profesor guapo, tenían su cita a las 4:30pm; por lo que no les preocupaba más nada que sólo eso; apenas y comieron esa tarde, y entre cada plática y plática que tenían trataban de hacerse sentir menos nerviosas sin éxito, lo cual ha ratos las paralizaba más de lo normal. Al fin llegó la hora del examen y la cita, por lo que Isabella tomó rumbo a la oficina del maestro guapo de italiano y Luna se encaminó a su salón a su clase de francés, las amigas habían acordado verse en el pasillo cerca de la biblioteca al terminar.

Para cuando Luna terminó el examen ya Isabella ya tenía 10 minutos esperando en el lugar; faltaban pocos minutos para 6 de la tarde.

-Lamento la tardanza, el profesor, ya sabes… me hizo revisar 50 veces una parte del ensayo… - se disculpó, estaba agitada, por llegar corriendo.

-No te preocupes, también me quedé platicando con mi profesor… - le brillaban los ojos a Isabella – me invitó un café… - se aclaró la garganta – bueno nos vamos…

-Sí, sólo acompáñame por un libro que necesito a la biblioteca…

-Claro vamos… - le sonrió Isabella

Al caminar en dirección a la biblioteca se percataron de que las luces en el jardín de las rosas seguían prendidas, las dos voltearon a ver con curiosidad, intrigadas por saber a qué cosa habían sido invitadas, pero siguieron su camino sin hablar, de todas formas no se habían preparado para ello…


	6. Chapter 6 HHola a todos

Las jóvenes se quedaron pasmadas ante tal evento, pero Isabella agitó el brazo de su amiga ligeramente para despertarla del trance.

-Probablemente estará lleno de locura- Dijo sin importancia Isabella mientras sacaba su libreta.

-Sí, tal vez… -Dijo Luna caminando sin mirar donde pisaba, sus ojos se quedaron pegados a la imagen de la fiesta. Llegaron a la entrada de la biblioteca, había menos personas de lo común. Luna empezó a buscar el libro e Isabella la esperó en un cubículo, aprovechando para adelantar tarea.

Cada una pensó en la posibilidad de ir a la fiesta, pero inmediatamente encontraban excusas para no hacerlo. Luna terminó la búsqueda y se acercó a Isabella, susurrando:

-¿Por qué hay poca gente aquí?

-No lo sé, hasta da miedo ¿no?, vámonos- Caminaron en silencio, registraron los libros que sacaban y sin ningún problema salieron. Daban pasos lentos y torpes, no hablaron. Se detuvieron de golpe hasta que algo las interrumpió. Eran dos chichos: uno muy joven y pequeño, rubio; el otro alto con el cabello negro.

-¿Son ellas verdad? – El pequeño se dirigió al alto, éste sólo movió la cabeza. - ¿Ustedes son Luna e Isabella? Deben acompañarnos –El pequeño se dirigió a Luna, la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar. Luna se sonrojó y miró a Isabella. Ésta se agarro del codo de Luna.

-¿Q-Quiénes son ustedes?- Dijo la alta y hermosa niña.

-Ah, no. No hay tiempo para hablar. Hikaro y Kaoru nos dijeron que tal vez se resistirían y que viniéramos por ustedes…

-Pfff ¡Lo sabía, esto es por los gemelos!- dijo Isabella, en voz alta, para ella.

-Sí, y también dijeron que no vestirían correctamente, por eso les tra…- Isabella se detuvo de golpe

-No, nos pueden forzar a ir. –Se plantó en el suelo y los demás la miraron. Luna se puso nerviosa.

-Me dan un momento a solas con ella, ¿Por favor? –dijo Luna a los dos chicos. El pequeño puso una cara inexpresiva, mientras Luna caminaba. Se aclaró la garganta, y susurró:

-Isabella, ¿ya viste al alto? Da miedo. Será mejor que los sigamos, cuando encontremos la oportunidad corremos

-Luna, no nos pueden hacer esto, ni si quiera estamos preparadas… ¿Qué nos trajeron ropa? No pienso usar nada de lo que…- Isabella se calló de golpe y abrió los ojos cuando vio al alto acercarse- Esta bien hagamos lo que tú dices- Luna tomó la mano de Isabella, sonrió a los chicos y caminaron.

Después de varios pasillos las dos chicas seguían nerviosas, y antes de correr a las escaleras principales sus planes se frustraron. Los gemelos Hitachiin las esperaban.

-Hikaru, Kaoru. ¡Las encontramos!- dijo gritando el pequeño- Ahora entren en esa puerta para cambiarse- Los chicos las dejaron con los gemelos.

-Qué bueno que llegaron a tiempo…

-Como suponíamos que no tenían nada que ponerse…

-Trajimos esto…- abrieron la puerta, vestidos, zapatos, accesorios y maquillaje estaban repartidos por todo el salón.- Las dejaremos solas, por favor no tarden.

Luna se quedó pasmada, Isabella sin expresión, entró a la habitación, tomó la mano de su amiga.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo mientras su amiga pasaba la mirada sobre los vestidos

-Busco un vestido lindo y zapatos…

-¿Por qué tan de repente estás aceptando todo esto?

-Porque no creo que esos gemelos nos dejen en paz hasta que hagamos esto… ¿O sí? –le sonrió a su amiga- Están lindos, deberías probarte el rosa.

Las chicas disfrutaron viendo ropa bonita, después de que tocaran la puerta tres veces, se apresuraron a vestirse, no usaron mucho maquillaje. Estaban nerviosas. En realidad nunca habían estado en una ceremonia tan grande y tan elegante como ésta. Tocaron la puerta tres veces más.

-Es un nuevo record, no me había vestido así tan rápido- dijo Isabella admirando su vestido azul, liso arriba, esponjado abajo, sin hombros, así su cabello lacio y largo lucía más.

-Ni yo… Ya abriré la puerta- Luna se acercó con cuidado a la perilla, desarrugó su vestido y respiró hondo. Eso fue todo lo que hizo, porque al abrir la puerta perdió el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, cuando tuvo ante sus ojos al joven rubio alto, que había hablado con ella en la banca hace unos días. Parecía que su pulso se aceleraba, no escuchó nada más alrededor.

- Suou Tamaki, a tu servicio- Le dijo sonriendo.

Luna extendió la mano sin saber lo que hacía. Por suerte los demás también se presentaron. Los dos jóvenes que las escoltaron desde la biblioteca eran Haninozuka Mitsukuni, o Honey Sempai; el alto y callado, primo del pequeño se llamaba Morinozuka Takashi. Y había uno que saltaba a la vista de Isabella, alto, de lentes, atractivo y misterioso igual que los demás, se presentó como; Ootori Kyouya.

-¡H-hola a todos! –dijeron las chicas en voz baja

-Si no les importa, caminemos antes de que termine la fiesta sin nosotros. Ya es tarde- dijo Kyouya


End file.
